iNUYASHA Crítica
by Aissel che W.J.S
Summary: aun no he publicado mi historia, pero esto no es tanto una critica sino lo que pienso que es Inuyasha y como se encaminaría su historia. acepto cualquier comentario, soy una persona subjetiva y me gusta compartir ideas.


Hola fans de inuyasha, soy una igual que ustedes y he decidido hacer que siga la historia, como la mayoría de nosotros esperamos, y crean, crean de verdad que Rumiko se apiadara de nosotros y la continuara, ya ha hecho un unidrama y un especial en el 2013 así que aun hay esperanza. Mientras eso pasa, yo creare una historia alternativa. He visto el anime y leí el manga y he visto que los 2 tienen la misma esencia aunque se concentren en dos factores distintos, y no sabría por cual decidirme porque los 2 son muy buenos, además de ver todas sus películas.

He leído muchossss comentarios sobre inuyasha en las redes sociales, y una de las cosas que me molesta es la mala interpretación que le hacen a varias situaciones que pasan en la serie, pero, obvio, si no se entiende algo se debe investigar, ya que la historia está inspirada en el antiguo Japón, y bueno, es una cultura muy diferente a la que hoy conocemos. Además el pensamiento de los Asiáticos es muy diferente a los de todo el mundo en general, aparte de los mensajes subliminales, las cosas doble sentido, la parte gay que nunca falta y demoniaca que nos llama la atención, existe como la misma esencia en las historias que muy poco se nombra pero que está a la expectativa siempre y que a todos sin exención nos hace falta, y es el amor, (estoy siendo cursi cierto?) pero sí, siempre esperamos que todo termine en un final feliz, porque si no, nos molestamos y hasta no queremos ver esa película o serie de nuevo. (Díganmelo a mí con la película siempre a tu lado, y eso que no soy nada sensible).

En toda serie, película, anime, manga etc, asiático hay una pareja. Y en sí, hay muchos tipos de parejas y todas tienen un triangulo amoroso, si, es esa persona que quiere a uno de los protagonistas pero que este no le hace mucho caso y al final ya sabemos que pasa; pero aunque sea hace que se confunda un poco la historia creando un drama. En inuyasha, una historia bastante larga, quedaron muchassss parejas que también tuvieron su triangulo amoroso y aunque el romance es muy escaso por su estilo shonen, casi todas fueron claramente definidas al final.

Siempre me pongo a pensar, como se sentirá rumiko, la creadora d esta historia, nos tiene a la expectativa todo el tiempo de que si va a continuar la historia, o nos va a dejar morir sin saber que pasara, hasta yo deseo que Dios me de vida y salud para poder ver ese milagro. Con la imaginación que tiene esa señora ya ha debido hacer 2 películas y 100 capítulos más, pero hablando enserio, ¿si la caga?, por ejemplo, si la serie siguiera, inuyasha y kagome ¿como quedarían?, inuyasha es un hanyoukai puede vivir más que kagome, el tenia 150 años cuando kikio le flecho en el árbol y luego pasaron 50 que esos no se cuentan porque según el hechizo con la flecha hacia que su cuerpo se mantuviera en su estado natural, es decir, lo congelaba a través del tiempo. Es por esa razón que inuyasha quería convertirse en humano, para poder compartir toda su vida con kikio. Con kagome no es diferente, y se vería muy feo que inuyasha estuviera al lado de una vieja kagome. Ese llega hacer un punto importante en la historia, entonces para estar bien juntos inuyasha tendría que convertirse en humano o kagome en youkai, aunque ella ya es muy poderosa y no me gustaría que cambiaran ninguno de ellos 2.

La pareja de miroku y sango, la veo como la más perfecta, y es la más real, a pesar de que miroku es un infiel. En este mundo real, ¿quién no lo es? Sin contar de qué sango es una fabulosa y bella guerrera, miroku posee sus poderes espirituales pero sin su kasaana no llega hacer la gran cosa. Ellos ya tienen todo bien arreglado y el único futuro que veo esta en sus hijos.

La súper pareja especial, digo especial por lo rara que es, es la de sesshomaru y rin, y no digo que eran pareja durante la serie, noooo, hasta yo no aprobaría eso de ninguna cultura, ellos en ningún momento estuvieron enamorados, es mas como una fuerte relación que hace que estén unidos, no como padre/hija o hermanos, nada de eso, apenas sesshomaru la miraba. ¿Por que?, ¿quién no se ha preguntado?, viendo el manga, ¿porque sesshomaru deja que esa niña en mi opinión media fastidiosa pero muy tierna permanezca a su lado? E igual esa niña tan dulce, ¿qué hace al lado de un ser tan cruel y despiadado como él?. Hasta todos los personajes se preguntaban lo mismo. Creo que el único que sabía la verdad era jaken. Pero vamos a dejarlos en una amistad en proceso de llegar a algo inevitable, explicare más adelante porque lo pongo en ese término. En fin, es algo fuerte e inexplicable que se llega a notar, que ni sesshomaru quiere separarse de rin y ni ella de el, y es eso que lo hace tan interesante. Son tan diferentes que a la vez hacen que sea la pareja con más futuro y ese futuro es muy incierto.

Ok, me voy a enfrascar aquí. He leído muchos fansfic sobre ellos, muy románticos y apasionados, pero ninguno se asemeja a la verdadera situación que está pasando entre ellos. el personaje favorito de rumiko es sesshomaru, y de verdad se ve que lo quería mucho por todo lo que lo transformo y le dio durante toda la historia y lo convirtió en coprotagonista y dejo a todos sus fanáticos esperando por mas. Por eso digo que no creo que le vaya a dar ese final tan decadente, aunque lo dejo como el youkai más poderoso de toda la historia, posee una debilidad que es rin y un gran enemigo que es el tiempo.

Si nos damos cuenta en la historia, ¿qué le pasa a todos los youkais que aman a una humana? Tienen que morir. Es decir, todos murieron defendiéndola o por algún motivo en relación a ella. El más importante y que le da inicio a la historia es el padre de inuyasha, inu no taisho. El murió salvando a izayoi la madre de inuyasha y siempre se compara a ellos 2 con sesshomaru y rin, ya que, sabemos que sesshomaru es igual a su padre, es hasta más poderoso, se enamoro de una humana bla,bla,bla etc, ¿le va a pasar lo mismo que a el? ¿Va a morir defendiendo a rin? Si eso es así, ya no es necesario escribir más sobre esa historia. Ya se sabe que se repetirá lo mismo y será igual que siempre. Rumiko dirá, "ya dejen a mis personajes en paz, dejen que sean felices". Pero hay una diferencia ¡si! hay una esperanza, y es la que sesshomaru es el youkai más poderoso de todos, y ama a rin más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, ¿dejaría que le pasara algo? ¿La dejaría envejecer y morir sin contemplación? Yo creo que no. El es el ser más fuerte de todos, obvio que no morirá fácilmente, pero rin, ¿que pasara con ella?

Llegando al punto sobre los 2 capítulos que sacaron nuevos en el 2013, el unidrama cd asatte y el especial, que un buen fan de inuyasha debe de estar al pendiente, nos dan a la idea de cómo está la situación en la historia hasta estos momentos.

Empezamos analizando asatte. No fue escrita por rumiko pero ella lo firmo, quiere decir que fue de su agrado y lo acepto y ¿a quién no le gusta?, es muy lindo ese capítulo, fue un boom mundial porque llego muy rápido a Latinoamérica. Se basa días después del regreso de kagome cuando termina inuyasha. En fin, el tema principal de este es sesshomaru y rin. Él y ella están como nerviosos porque llego la hora, según jaken "Finalmente va a pedirle que viva con usted como su novia (prometida) en lugar de vivir en la aldea humana"… pero mi pregunta es, ¿por qué no se lo pidió antes? Bueno ¿al dejarla en la aldea o algo asi?, llegue a la conclusión de que rin estaba comenzando hacer mujer. Ustedes entienden, ya podía comprometerse y el sesshomaru ni tardo ni perezoso la quiere para él solito, umr,umr (recordemos que sus tradiciones son muy diferentes)… sesshomaru aclara de que siente dudas de seguir estando solo, y eso solo tiene una explicación, conoció a alguien que le hace falta, que necesita y quiere. Pero obvio que un youkai como él no pueda pensar en palabras con un sentido amoroso o acciones amorosas. Eso se lo dejamos a rin, creo que por eso los youkais las prefieren humanas, son más amorosas y espontaneas. Bueno, luego el va a la tumba de su padre a preguntarle sobre lo que le podía decir a rin para comprometerse y no sé, me encanta la frase que dice "Esto es algo que nunca antes quise decir hasta ahora", allí da a conocer que ella es la única que le ha hecho sentir algo así tan fuerte como para decir palabras de amor. Pasan varias cosas hasta que se llega al punto de la declaración, que está a continuación:

_Rin, ¿Te has acostumbrado ya a la vida en la aldea? ¿Nadie te molesta o algo así? ¿Usaste el kimono que te di el otro día?_

_Cuando estés en problemas, o ansiosa, o triste, o en cualquier otro momento, no dudes en llamarme._

_Vendré a ti inmediatamente. Aun si estamos muy lejos, si dices mi nombre, definitivamente llegaré volando a ti. Si no puedes hablar, silva, silva con tus dedos si lo deseas. La distancia no es problema, nuestros corazones están unidos. Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer. Con sólo ese sentimiento, debe ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón. Es por eso que está bien que las cosas permanezcan como están por el momento. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. _

_Puedes examinar tu corazón a tu propio ritmo. Hasta entonces, cuida de ti misma…_

No puedo negarlo, esto es algo que me encanta, sesshomaru se ha enamorado. La personalidad de sesshomaru siempre ha sido la de conquista, y eso es lo que está haciendo, conquistándola. Me doy cuenta de que rin siente por él una especie de admiración y cariño porque aun no le puede corresponder con su amor, porque ¡por Dios! aun esta chiquita por esa razón él le dice que Puedes examinar tu corazón a tu propio ritmo. En las costumbres japonesas, no había más honra para una mujer, que estar comprometida a temprana edad, así tenían un futuro asegurado.

Primero él le dice que se preocupa por ella, luego prácticamente le dice que piense en el, que él está al pendiente de ella. Sus corazones están unidos y que aunque ella no sienta lo mismo solo con el poder de la confianza bastara hasta que se enamore. Muchos pensaran que es pedofilia y les digo, si fuera pedofilia sesshomaru se la llevaría en ese mismo momento aunque esa no es la idea que se plantea. Ven… el la ama y esperara hasta el momento correcto para llevársela.

Es por esa razón de que son amigos en proceso de llegar a algo inevitable. En sí, cuando termina la historia termina así, son amigos, y el sesshomaru la esta cortejando hasta llegar al punto de la declaración y compromiso que es lo que se plantea en asatte.

Por los demás personajes, se ve que la situación es la misma, kagome sigue muy demandante, inuyasha con su inocencia y su instinto animal a flor de piel, sango dudosa y desconfiada y miroku extrañando sus viejos hábitos, me encanto este capítulo es muy divertido, creo que pusieron a inuyasha muy idiota pero aun así es aceptable.

El especial creado por Rumiko en el 2013, nos lleva a una situación igual a la que estamos acostumbrados, llena de acción y suspenso, sin contar que salen todos los personajes, hasta la difunta kikio, claro en la imaginación de los personajes. Esta se realiza 1 año y medio luego del regreso de kagome y una de las cosas del capítulo que veo más importantes es que kagome ya no necesita la fuerza espiritual de kikio en sus poderes porque ya los ha desarrollado por completo. Me gusto el capitulo aunque se vea más de lo mismo, aun Rumiko no ha perdido el toque. Lo que me encanta de esto es como llegan a enlazar a todos los personajes y a la vez crea una historia fabulosa, con un monstro bastante original.

Para concluir, no sé como Rumiko lo hace pero lo hace, y tiene esa manía de ponernos a odiar al principio todos los personajes y luego hace que los queramos y deseemos que no sufran, que hasta a mí el pobre de naraku me dio lastima, pero eso es lo que ella siempre busca descifrar lo que en realidad son cada uno de sus personajes y el porqué.


End file.
